


The Librarians Story

by EroticRocktress



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticRocktress/pseuds/EroticRocktress
Summary: Part one of a multiple part story of how a young actress became absorbed in a new character she was studying.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever met someone and you just know that when you fuck them senseless it’s going to blow your head off?

...I have....this is my story....

Are we sitting comfortably...you won’t be once I’ve finished with you...

My name is Lexis and I’m just your average librarian, I lead a quiet simple life, until last month.I was doing my usual routine, checking the books that were lent out, back onto the computer.

“Excuse me?”

I stop typing and peer over my glasses to see the most amazing pair of blue eyes I had ever seen, I had never seen her before, I kept my cool.

“How can I help?” I said with a slight quiver of nervousness to my voice.

“I’d like to take these books out please.”

I take the books from her hands, as I do, she quickly places her hands on top of my hands, and I freeze and look at how her hands are holding mine.

Her voice lowers to a whisper, “how long can I keep these out for as I’ll need to use these as reference”. Her eyes shy away from mine and she blushes slightly.

I look down at the books and notice that they are reference books on lesbian lovemaking. My eyes look back up at hers and one of my eyebrows lifts slightly as she continues to explain,

“I’m an actress you see, I’m playing a lesbian and I have an intense love scene”She leans in closer and whispers even more quietly, “I just want to make sure I get it right”

My eyes quickly dart to the computer screen to check the length of time allowed trying not to let her last comment fluster me too much, I find myself continuously misspelling as I realized it had gotten to me.

“Three weeks miss...” I was hoping she would give me at least her second name.

“That’s fine” she says quickly putting them into her bag. “Thank you,” She smiles and winks at me as she turns around and walks away, out the main doors.

That whole week, she would come in and get more of the same kind of books, if it wasn’t about how to please a woman it was about psychology, this woman was really getting into it, every day, the same time, she would go and sit in the same place and finger through each book, speed reading to start, I would try not to stare but I knew she would glance up at me for a brief moment then smile as she continues to scan the pages.

One particularly late evening, I was doing my final tidy before shutting the library when I hear someone walk through the main doors, probably just a late visitor, I thought to myself.I continue to tidy up the spines along the shelf when all of a sudden I feel two hands touch my hips,

“don’t turn around”I hear a husky yet familiar voice whisper into my ear, It’s her... miss blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

My body freezes, my heart begins to pound in my chest, feeling her fingers work up my hips and up my back, I feel her lips gently caress my neck. I let out a gentle moan as my head falls back.

“What...what are you.....” I struggle to talk as her hands move forward onto my stomach.

“Shhh, don’t speak” she says, her voice a little deeper.

With one hand she pulls my head back and kisses me passionately on the lips, her other hand gently caresses my breast, her fingers circling over my hard nipples. I can’t control myself and let out another moan, I lift up my arm so my hand is holding the back of her head. She begins to unbutton my shirt, kissing my neck and nibbling my ear.

“I want to fuck you” she whispers into my ear, she turns me around so I’m facing her and the first thing I notice are how blue her eyes are, almost hypnotizing, she looks back at me with desire. She pushes me back against the book shelf and kisses me again, her hands moving up my trembling legs, lifting my skirt up revealing my black lace underwear. My hands begin to run through her hair as I kiss her harder,our breathing becomes short and erratic.

She gently runs her finger up my inner thigh and in between my legs, teasing me, I can’t help but arch my back as I feel her finger teasing my clit through my underwear. I gasp , trying not to let what I’m feeling take over vocally, I still had not shut the library, anyone could walk in.

All of a sudden she pulls away from me and looks at me, I see a smile creep across her face, she bites the corner of her lip and keeps me pushed against the books.

I’m desperate to know what’s going on in her head.

She kisses my lips then works down my neck, then onto my chest, caressing my breasts she kisses each of them, she continues down further, her lips brushing against my skin making me shiver.

She stops at my hips and kisses and licks around my navel. She goes lower, my breathing becomes shallow again as she lifts one of my legs so it’s resting on her shoulder, kissing the inside of my thigh all the way up to my throbbing, wet pussy. I let out a soft gasp as i feel her tongue slowly making circular movements over my clit, I desperately resist the urge to moan as my hands grab the books behind me making some fall to the floor. Her hands glide up and down my body as her tongue flicks and swirls making my body shiver with each flick.

"oh god..." I say under my breath while biting my lip. She moans while her tongue moves quicker, my breathing quickens even more, I cannot bare it any longer, I don't care who else happens to be in here, I run my hands through her hair and gently push her head closer to me so her tongue can slip inside me. "mmmmh"...


End file.
